


What Means Something To You, Means Something To Me

by Wolfcry22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anniversary, BB-8 Ships It, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Droids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Poe Dameron/Finn, Everyone Loves Poe Dameron, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Poe Dameron, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Post-Canon, Protective Finn (Star Wars), Resistance, Sad Poe Dameron, Wedding Rings, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: On the anniversary of Poe’s mother’s death, he finally tells Finn about the importance of the ring around his neck.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Shara Bey/Kes Dameron
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	What Means Something To You, Means Something To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I got really into the significance of the ring that Poe has around his neck that you can see in the Last Jedi. And when I get something in my head I cannot get it out until I write about it. So, I had this idea of how Poe might propose to Finn and also what may have happened for Poe’s mother to give Poe her wedding ring. I hope that this came across as well as it did in my head and that you all enjoy!

Poe dug his hands into his pockets as he walked down the trails in the forest that had been forged long before the Resistance had set up base there. Now, it was relatively quiet and one could get lost going down the numerous trails at nearly anytime. However, Poe thought that he was fairly good at directions. Right now he didn’t even mind if he would’ve become lost.

Today was always a hard day for Poe. Today was the anniversary of his mother’s death. Poe had only been eight years old when it happened, but it still left him raw and grief stricken so many years later. He could still remember her beautiful face, kind temperament, and glowing personality. He could see her dancing with his father in their small living area while he watched secretly from his room after he was supposed to have gone to bed. He longed to spend one more moment with her, and yet that wasn’t a possibility. 

He reached up a hand and grasped under his shirt. His fingers managed to grasp the cool metallic ring that hung against his chest, slightly to the right of his heart. He ran his thumb over the writing etched in the metal. He could remember his mother wearing it and telling the story about how Poe’s father had proposed to her. She had been so fond of it, and rightfully so. He remembered when his mother sat him down the night before he had left for the Rebel mission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you have to go,” Poe whimpered as his mother tucked him into his bed in his tiny room.

Poe’s mother, Shara Bey, came over to sit on the edge of his bed. She smiled as she reached down and moved a piece of unruly hair from his forehead. “I do. The Rebellion needs us, little one, but I promise that I’ll be back before you know it.” 

Poe blinked his eyes fearfully at his mother. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, but I’ll be back.” She then grabbed the covers and started to tuck them around Poe as he leaned back and rested his head on the pillow. “Do you think that you can watch over things for me while I’m gone? Between you and me, I need someone to keep an eye on your father while I’m gone.”

Poe sighed. “I guess.” 

Shara thought for a moment before she nodded. “Tell you what, do you think that you can do something very important for me while I’m gone?”

Poe nearly sprang up from his bed. “Yeah!” 

Shara smiled as she lifted her hand and grasped her wedding ring that was made from rebel washer steel and engraved with a few marks. “Here.” She wriggled the ring from her hand before pressing it into Poe’s hand. She closed his hand gingerly before pressing it against his chest. “You hold onto that for me until I get back, alright?”

Poe glanced down at it questioningly. “But, this is your wedding ring,” he protested. “Dad gave it to you. I can’t take it.” 

“You’re not going to keep it, at least not yet.” Shara smiled as she drew herself over to Poe and sat with her back to the backboard of his bed. “C’mere.” Poe shifted closer to her before resting his head on her lap as she played with his hair and massaged his scalp. “And one day, you’re going to give it to a very special someone in your life, a partner, a mate, just as your father gave it to me.”

Poe glanced up in surprise. “Really?”

Shara nodded. “Really. You can give it back to me when I get back and then I’ll give it back to you when you’re old enough to find someone you want to share your life with. Sound good?” 

“Yeah, Mama,” replied Poe as he snuggled closer to her. He could smell her sweet perfume that she always wore as well as oak from helping her husband cut down trees for wood in the furnace. He loved her determined spirit and strong disposition. He wanted to be just like her when he grew up.

“I love you, my little one, and I can’t wait to see the person you one day bring him who is worthy of your love and affection.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unfortunately, Shara Bey would not return from her mission alive. Poe could still remember the day he came down the stairs to see his father reading a letter from Leia herself. His father had looked up when Poe approached and had tried to explain Shara’s death to his son. Poe had stood there rigid and hadn’t broken down until later that night when his father had tucked him into bed. He had held his mother’s ring against his chest as hot tears rolled down his cheeks.

Poe had only brought himself out of his own grief when he heard strangled sobs from the kitchen. He had stepped out of his bed and listened in downstairs to find his father with the letter enclosed in his tight grip while he sobbed for his dead wife. Poe had vowed then and there to always keep her wedding ring safe, since that was the last request that she had given him before she left.

Now, he felt even more lost without her. She hadn’t been there to share in his victories of growing up or seeing him join the Resistance. He hoped that she would’ve been proud of him, but there was something that he wasn’t sure if she would be proud of.

His love for Finn. 

He had felt a spark the first moment that he had locked eyes with the former Stormtrooper. Their affections had only grown stronger as time continued. They had finally moved in together a few months back and things had been going well. Poe couldn’t imagine doing anything without Finn at his side. They complimented each other and got on each other’s nerves just like any other couple that he knew. Poe had long since gotten past some of the looks that others gave him and Finn had taught him to live in pride of the life that they were creating with one another.

Poe was reminded of his fierce love of Finn whenever he thought about his mother. He recalled his parents loving each other deeply. He remembered them dancing in the living room with his father dipping his mother before going in for a kiss. Shara would laugh as she leaned into her husband with his strong arms around him. That was the kind of relationship that Poe wanted to emulate with Finn, and it was all thanks to the example that his father and mother gave him as a small child.

He felt the ring grow warm in his hand as he looked down to it. He had been thinking about actually putting the ring to use and proposing to Finn. He had been holding it off for a while and for many reasons. He hadn’t wanted to do anything until the war was other, which it was. He wanted to wait until Finn was really settled, which he now was. Everything that he had wanted to wait for was now over and yet he still felt the need to wait. 

Poe supposed it had something to do with his fear and the fear that others may not support or agree with him. He was fearful of some of the backlash. But most importantly, he wondered about what his mother would think. He was sure that she had been expecting him to choose a wife and give that ring to his wife. Yet, he couldn’t do that. He was in love with Finn and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. 

He suddenly stiffened when he heard footsteps approaching. He tucked the ring back under his shirt before turning to see Finn charging toward him. D-O was right behind as well as BB-8. “Hey,” Finn panted as he stumbled to a halt beside Poe. “There you are. I’ve been looking all over!” 

“Is something wrong,” Poe asked distractedly.

Finn shook his head. “No, you just missed the lunch date that we had planned,” he replied with a shrug as he tucked his hands into his pockets.

Poe lifted a hand and palmed his forehead. “Damnit, I completely forgot. I’m so sorry,” he mumbled.

“It’s alright,” murmured Finn as he took in the man walking beside him. “I knew that something must have come up.” He gave a brief pause. “Is everything okay? You’re not quite acting like yourself.”

Poe set his jaw. It was difficult to let anyone in, even Finn. However, he had put this off long enough. Finn wanted to know things about him, rightfully so, and it was about time that Poe was honest. 

“I’m sorry. Today is just a hard day for me,” Poe confessed as he felt his stomach seem to clench. He knew that he needed to be honest and this was the way to go about it. “When I was still a kid, my mother went on a rebel mission and never came back.”

Finn blinked his eyes in sympathy to his boyfriend. “I’m so sorry, Poe. I-I had no idea,” he stammered.

“That’s alright. I never told you and I should have. In fact, there’s something else that I want to show you.” Poe lifted his hand and reached under his shirt. He pulled the ring from against his shirt and grasped it tightly in his calloused fingers.

Finn slightly leaned forward. His eyes widened when he saw what Poe was holding. “That’s the ring that you always wear.” 

Poe nodded. “Uh huh. My mother gave this to me before she left for her last mission. She told me to give it to someone special to me, a partner.”

Finn looked at the beautiful ring intently. He didn’t seem to understand what Poe was getting at as he glanced up to him. “That’s a beautiful story, Poe.”

Suddenly, Poe got down on one knee with the ring still hanging from his hand, metal chain hanging limp. “Finn, I love you. I knew from the moment that I laid eyes on you that you were someone special to me. We got to know each other better and I couldn’t think of anyone better to have at my side. I love you more than anything. I know that you said you would walk beside me as a General, but now I want to know if you’ll walk beside me as my partner?”

Finn’s eyes widened. “Poe—“

“My mother told me to give this ring to someone special. I know that she would tell me that I have found that person in you, Finn.” Poe gulped fearfully. “Will you be my husband, Finn?” 

Finn couldn’t speak for a moment. Suddenly, he nodded vigorously. “Poe, I’d be honored. Yes!”

Poe immediately unhooked the chain from the ring before slipping it over Finn’s finger. Poe was shocked that it actually fit, but he couldn’t help but think how wonderful it looked on Finn’s hand. 

Poe stood and the two immediately kissed. The grief that Poe felt didn’t completely disappear, but it was certainly ebbing fast. The two broke off from their kiss with their fingers intertwined while they almost bounced with excitement.

BB-8 and D-O watched on a few feet away. BB-8 rolled around while beeping excitedly. He turned to D-O, who seemed a little confused before rolling up a safe distance toward Finn and Poe.

“Happy? Happy. Happy!”

Poe laughed as he blinked some excited tears from his eyes. “Yeah, buddy, We’re really happy.”

BB-8 rolled forward while Finn and Poe promptly kneeled down. Poe laughed as he wrapped BB-8 in a hug before Finn did the same. 

D-O rolled even closer to them and Poe couldn’t stop himself from stretching out a hand toward him. D-O looked startled for a moment before allowing himself to roll closer to Poe. Poe wrapped him in a hug, just the same as he had done BB-8. The tiny droid didn’t pull away from Poe, surprisingly enough.

“Happy! Happy! Happy!” 

If a little droid like D-O was excited for Poe and Finn to be together, he knew that others could follow his lead. He felt Finn lean against him and Poe leaned back into him.

Poe had taken one of the worst days of his life and turned it into something beautiful. He knew that his mother would be proud of him and would’ve approved of his choice in Finn. He wished that his mother could’ve been there, but she was watching over him, and would do so for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a huge change of pace than the usual heavy angst that I usually enjoy writing. It was nice to have a lighter piece with a definitive happy ending. Maybe I’ll try to write some more like this in the future. I hope you all enjoyed and are staying safe and healthy!


End file.
